Little did I know
by dontcallmemanders
Summary: Taylor and Kim are BFF'S. They tell eachother everything. Kim's parents are fighting. ABOUT WHAT. Little did she, Jack, Taylor, nd the gang know worse was to come. KICK MILLIE AND JIKA Rated t just in case
1. Little did Kim, and Jack Know

**Kim's POV**

My parents have been fighting ever since my sister Serene died when I was 5. After that my parents have been fighting about me. My dad thinks i'm a dirty peice of nothing now. We had a great bond before my sister died. We watched horror movies, practised karate, and would take walks with Taylor.

Taylor my BFFL, a.k.a Jack's twin sister. Full name: Taylor Brewer Met: when was a baby stuff in common: EVERYTHING

Me and Taylor are BFFL's we tell eachother everything: Problems, crushes, ABSOLUTLEY EVERYTHING and we do karate together all of our classes are together and basically now I sleep over at her house all the time.

So do my brothers (not the same house at there friends) Luke, Tyler, Caleb, Riley and William (William comes to the brewer's with me) Luke: 18 Tyler: 17 Caleb: 13 Riley: 10 William: 3 I also have another brother P.J he's in college so doesn't live in the house. Me and P.J have a strong relationship but not as strong as me and Serene's.

In this adventure the gang doesn't know about my parents but soon find out. Read on if you want to find out what happens.

Also dontcallmemanders wants me to do a disclaimer so here it is

**dontcallmemanders: *hands kim a sheet of paper***

**Kim: Dear Diary, Today my crush Ja... *gets cut off by dontcallmemanders***

**dontcallmemanders: GIVE ME THAT wrong sheet *hands Kim the right sheet***

**Kim: DISCLAIMER dontcallmemanders does not own kickin it**

**dontcallmemanders: continue...**

**Kim: But she does own the characters Luke, P.J Tyler, Riley, William, Caleb, and Taylor**

**dontcallmemanders: THAT'S NOT ALL**

**Kim: Right, But SHE DOES NOT own kickin it however does own the topic.**

**dontcallmemanders: Thank you**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

It was Saturday afternoon, Jack had just walked me home from practise. When I opened the front door I heard my parents sreaming at eachother. ALL ABOUT ME! My mom was on my side and my dad was against me ( HOW COULD HE)

Litlle did I know Jack was waiting at his front door so heard everything. I ran crying, I just ran I did know where the dojo, where Taylor was to get a little extra practise. I ran right in and gave her a hug. She hugged back.

" What's wrong Kim?" Taylor asked concerned.

" My parents *sniff* are *sniff* fighting about *sniff* about me *sniff* again" Kim cryed inbetween sobs.

" Ok, does Jack no sweety?" Taylor asked.

" I think" Kim said wiping away her tears.

Right then Jack came running into the dojo.

" What happened?" Jack asked Kim.

" Nothing" Kim said.

For some reason Jack beleived it and walked out of the dojo doors with a questioned face on. I didn't kno where my brothers were but I did see Riley on the roof walking down and then climbing down the rope we have at the side of the house. Then Riley came running in too.

" Kimmy mom and dad want you" Riley said with a red face.

" I DON' WANT TO GO!" I screamed.

" I wouldn't go either, they had a pretty steamed up fight about you" Riley said worried.

" Well tell them I'm busy" Kim said trying to beleive it would work.

Then Kim's mom walked throught the door.

" Kim we need to talk sweety" Kim's mom Linda said comforting Kim.

" WHAT!" Kim yelled, " Why was dad fighting?"

" He is very mad for some reason, a reason no one can find out" Linda said.

" Well I wanna go home with normal thinngs, dad not yelling and sreaming at you" Kim said quietly.

" Ok well he's not home, so let's go home and watch a horror movie" Linda suggested.

" Ok" Riley, Kim, and Taylor said at the same time.

" And invite the gang Kim" Linda said.

" Ok" Kim said felling cheered up.

Kim called up Jack, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. Everyone was ready to watch the movie.

Seating arrangment: Taylor, Kim, Jack, Lina on one couch Milton, Eddie and Jerry on another, and Kim's brothers on the big couch.

They all watched " Woman in Black".

Kim, Jack, and Taylor didn't get scared one bit but everyone else was scared. They were hiding under pillows and blanket.

Everyone left and Kim was thinking if she should tell the gang about her fatherand mother. But she didn't know that it was gonna get worse.

**Jack's POV**

I just got back from Kim's house watching "Woman in Black" Everyone was scared but me and Kim, and Taylor. I just couldn't get the thought out of what happened earlier with Kim running out of he house. It kept running through my head.

** *Flashback***

_I had just walked Kim home from karate and we said our goodbyes. She opened her front door and I heard Screams._

_She Ran out the door._

_I didn't know where._

_I looked_

_and Looked._

_and Looked._

_And finally found her at the dojo and she said nothing happened._

_I knew something happened_

_I just knew it._

_I had to get to the bottom of it._

***End of Flashback***

So little did I know that anything happened. Mor importantly Little did I know things were gonna get worse. Either to Kim, Me, Taylor, Rudy, my mom, my dad, Or anybody but it sure happened...

**Hey guys that was chapter 1. Chapter 2 coming soon. So please review follow me, my story, or add to favourites, favourit author or story. It will be out soon. This is why my last story was short. THIS ONE WAS ON MY MIND. So this one will be longer. More chapters. AND MORE KICK HAPPENS. I WILL NOT END IT RIGHT WHEN KICK HAPPENS. Read on to find out what happens!**


	2. Cryers and Yellers

Kim's** POV**

_AT HOME_

" She's doing to much karate!" My dad yelled at my mother.

" But she loves it", my mom tried to reason with my father.

" No that's it I want her to be out of that dojo" My father complained his final decision.

" No that's it if you don't want her to do karate then your out of the house!" My mom raised her voice.

My brothers came into my room to comfort me. They sat there and said things like "He's only like that because of Serene" and " It all gonna be ok" but all I did was deny it. I told them it isn't Serene's fault she died and Dad is going beserk.

_At the Dojo_

I walked in the dojo thinking and didn't hear all of the "Hey Kim" or " How's it going Kim". I deep in thought. Would I tell them. Or only tell Taylor. In quick decision I grabbed Taylor's arm and dragged her into the change room.

" My parents"

" AWWW hun come here" Taylor tried to comfort me.

I bursted into tears not thinking of what the guys were probably thinking. I sobbed all of my sorrow out not knowing what time it was. I thinking it was like 3:00 but no. Taylor let go and looked at her watch.

" Uhhh Kim it's 10:00 pm and I was supposed to be home at 6:00 pm" Taylor said.

" Sorry to keep you here"

" No worries you need a friend"

" But I can't think staright, should I tell the guys or let it pass"

" Well I'm not sure" Taylor said.

" Well I need to get home not that my parents are going to worry" Kim said tears starting to fill her eyes.

" Well I'll sleepover if you want" Taylor said.

" That would be nice"

They walked out of the change room, and Rudy was there .

" Thank God your ok"

" Well I'm not the best" I said giving a look at Taylor. A look that said I'm - tell- him.

" What's wrong?" Rudy asked.

" Well, my parents have been fighting lately, all about me and how I'm doing to much karate and how I'm worthless" I said.

" Aww come here"

Rudy gave a well warmed hug. And me and Taylor walked to my house to have our sleepover.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

_At school_

Me and the guys were talking when Taylor and Kim came.

" Hey, guys" all of the guys said except me.

" What's wrong Jack?" Kim said to me.

" Just wondering what happened with you yesterday" I aid with anger in my voice.

" With what?" Kim asked.

" WITH YESTERDAY, YOU WEREN'T AT PRACTICE!" I said surprised that those words came out of my mouth.

" Look I'm going threw alot" she said calmly but tears filling her eyes.

" I'm sorry I never me-" I got cut off by Kim running.

**Hope you guys liked it sorry it was short. Had to end it because of something. Anyway next chapter will be up soon.!**

**And if you have any ideas of what I should add then Just PM or email to me at and give me ideas!**

**AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY Grampa and see you soon (well hear from you soon) Tell me what you think.**


	3. Kissing and explaining

Here is chapter 333333!

**Kim's POV**

Why was Jack so mad about me missing practise? Well I am his best friend and he does worry to much.

Taylor and Jack were running after me right now. I slowed down and turned right. Into the science room. Science was cancelled the rest of thee year because there were people vandalizing the room. I heard Taylor tell Jack to go apoligize. Then he walked in. I was in the corner crying my eyes out. He walked over slid his back down the wall and started talking.

" Kim look I'm so sorry for freaking out" Jack said.

" Why?" I asked.

" Why what?"

"Why did you say that?" I asked.

" I don't know it's just your my best friend and I worry about you sometimes.

* * *

I was walking down the hall. I took a left, right, and I stopped. Right there in front of my locker, well jack's locker was Jack and Donna kissing. I ran away I ran into the office and told them I wasn't feeling well. They signed me out for the day. I wen to me locker where Jack and Donna were kissing. Tears filled my eyes. The guy I liked was kissing my pure enemy. Jack noticed and pulled away. He looked guilty. I walked out the door with my bag and books. I went home. I picked up william early from his babysitters house..

" Why are you picking William up so early?" Katherine the babysitter asked.

" I had an incident at school"

" Do you want some pop and we can talk about it?"

" Sure"

"Okay i'll be back with pop"

I'm sitting at the table with William waiting. Oh here she comes.

" Ok so I was walking back from history when I saw my best friend and crush kissing my Oure enemy"

" Awww honey you have alot going on in your life, don't let this guy ruin your whole life as well ok"

" Ok Thanks it was nice talking"

"No problem kiddo"

I walked home I didn't think school was already finished because on my front porch sat the one person I didn't want to see. Jack. I walked up to my porch with William's hand in mine. Yes that's right he know's how to walk. I walked up expecting him to say he doesn't have feeling for me andhe has tons for Donna but no. He got up walked toward me and smiled and said.

" I want to tell you the whole story and you tell me what's wrong"

I didn't know what he was talking about but I agreed. We walked in the house and sat down and started talking.


	4. Dating and Divorcing

HEY** BACK WITH CHAPTER 4 THIS PNE IS GOING TO BE LONGER DUE TO THE EXPLAINING THEY HAVE! hpe you enjoy!**

**Nobody's POV**

_Jack's story:_

I was walking down the hall when Donna stopped me. She said is:

" Date me or Kim is going to et hurt"

I replyed:

" What do you mean"

She replyed:

" I said date me and Kim won't get hurt"

I was scared that you would get hurt so I agreed. She would be forcing me to kiss her. And then this time she made me do it infront of your locker. And then you came and I felt guilty of agreeing because your my best friend and I old never live without you and I hate to see you down. And I only agreed because you're my friend and I didn'y want to see you hurt.

**Kim's Pov (this POV is short no worrie)**

I felt better knowing he did only to protect me maybe he does like my. Should I tell him. Of course I should why would I be mad if I didn't like him so obviously I should tell him. I AM GOING TO CONFESS MY FEELINGS FOR JACK BREWER!

_Kim's Story (by the way end of Kim's POV)_

When I was 5 my sister Serene died. She died because of this one person. He pushed her infront of a us. She got hit. The hospital tried their best to save her. But nothing worked. Me and my sister had a good relationship. Better than me and my brothers. We did homework together, we watched horror movies together, we did everything. We did hem with my dad. But now she's dead and my dad has gone beserk. He's being mean to me. He's fighting with my mom. But worst of all. He's seeing other women. He's been telling my mom to pull me out of Karate. I didn't do anything wrong and he's just being mean. They are getting divorced as we speak. I love my mom she's been helping me through this. She's been trying to make me feel better. But she's also getting sick. My dad is now an alcholic. Maybe he poisoned my mom. But now I don't consider him of a father. I consider him as a backstabbing-cheating-dirty-lying-monster. The only ones that know are Taylor and Rudy. I didn't want to tell you and the guys because I thouht it would be to much. And you wouldn't understand.

I got mad at you because...be..bcause-because I like you. And I totally get if you don't like me back. Because a guy like you would never like a girl lik me.

**Jack's POV**

She likes me back. I can't beleive this, what should I say. OHH i know.

" Why wouldn't a guy like me like a girl like you, your beuatiful, talented, tough, sweet, and may I add a girl who can kick any guys butt any day sad, happy, angry, any mood you can still be you. You would never be jealous of any other girl. Because you like you. And that's just how it is" I replyed.

" Did that mean you lik me back?" Kim asked a smile spreading her face.

" Yes"

Then both of ur smiles dropped. Both of her parents walked through the door argueing. My dad going upstairs. My mom in hand with Riley.

"Hey Kim, Jack where are the guys?" Kim's mom asked.

" Luke called me saying he's staying at a friends house, Caleb is going bowling wih the Andersons, and Tyler is at the park with Christine" Kim anwsered.

" Ok, How are you doing Jack?" Kim's mom asked me.

I'm doing ine, how about you?" I asked her.

" Well, considering where me and Kim's father just got back from not so good"

" Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that"

" Did she tell you?"

"Yeah everything"

"She's been having troubles lately, but it's nice to have friends who care"

" Yeah I agree I hope all goes well with you too"

" It will, he's moving out, so Kim, the boys, and me can be happy"

" That's good"

" Hey mom can I talk to you in private" Kim asked her mom.

"Sure honey"

_**Convo inbetween Kim and Mom**___(KIM'S POV)

KIM: Me and Jack are dating now

KM: Well that's awesome, he is a nice boy I like him

Kim: That's why I like him

KM: Well as long your happy I'm happy

Kim: That means I can date him

KM: Why would it be a no

Kim: I don't know.

**Back with Jack and Kim**

"So does this mean were dating?" Jack asked.

" Only if you want to"

" Then it's settled, we're dating"

**TOLD YOU GUYS IT WOULD BE LONGER. After this story I'm doing a Kickin/39 clues story. Wait till it comes out. I will be putting out a trailer first to give you guys a first look. Then the real thing comes out. I would probably post a chapter daily so if your intrested plase check it out. The trailer will be out probably tomorrow or uesday then the first chapter comes out thursday. Yeah i need time to get my thoughts together. Making charts and graphs making clues. But please give me your opinion on how many chapters and clues there should be. Probably 39 clues so This story will be a long one. It will take awhile till I would update. Anyway R and R and please follow me and favourite me. More stories to come.**


	5. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Hey Guys,

I have been really busy lately.

School: Speeches, Tests, Homework

Fanfiction: Writing, Planning, replying, and reading

Health: Sleeping problems, and I am starting to get sick

Lets quit the talk about me and start talking about upcoming stories!

I do have a lot on my agenda for new stories! So I will get back to you on the dates that they will come out on. I still have to plan out

quite a few more stories. I would say around 5 more are going to be planned and maybe 3 of them be finished by the end of April, and I will have lots

planned out by then.

I am also in the making of a wiki ( ) it is about making plots and progressing on them. I still have to fix a lot of stuff

on that.

Anyway you see that there are a lot on my agenda so I will have to put one of my stories on hold for a little while. Since I can't decide because I love them both VERY much I want you to decide! So lots of you read ' Kickin' it with 39 Clues' and 'Little did I know ' and a few of you only read one but that is ok.

I want you guys to decide which one will be on hold. I want your honest opinion. I will give you 2 weeks to decide. And I will post the one with the most votes.

Here are the instructions to what you have to do to vote:

Step 1: Read both stories (all chapters)

Step 2: Then decide what you want to be put on hold

Step 3: Please PM your opinion (just so people won't criticize your opinion)

Step 4: Wait till I update you on what is going to be put on hold

Okay I also have some good news about school (shocking I know).

It's about speeches! I did mine on my brother and how annoying he is and I got voted to go to the gym for the next round. YAY!

Sorry for wasting your time but please vote and continue on with your day =P

Love, Amanda


End file.
